


Pussy

by gutterandthestars



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anne is The Best, Cheerful Sex, Dan is Serene, Eddie Is Just Fortunate, Eddie and Venom Get Schooled, Feminism, First Time (Kinda), Multi, OT4, PWP, Polyamory, Venom is Curious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterandthestars/pseuds/gutterandthestars
Summary: Anne finds a creative way to make her point.Porny porn porn. With humour! But mostly porn.





	Pussy

 

 _“What_ did you say?” demands Anne, dropping the controls for the PS4 and rounding on her guests in outrage.

Eddie and Venom, insinuating themself over Eddie’s shoulder, turn in sync to eye her with surprise. Surprise they _absolutely should not_ feel, which is the problem. They’d been fighting for control of Eddie’s thumbs; Eddie steering the little motorcycle onscreen with what Anne heard Eddie call strategic caution while Venom insisted on a campaign of escalating recklessness. Which had resulted in name calling, which had resulted in Anne losing her shit because who - or even what - _says_ that? And there’s only one place Venom can have learned the word or the sentiment. And she’s going to put the kybosh on that right away.

And maybe have herself and Dan some fun in the process. It’s not like this isn’t what they’ve been dancing around for weeks anyway.

Dan sits to her right, upright against the cushioned back of the couch, and places his own controller carefully on a side table before stretching his arm out along behind her, silently supportive.

“I don’t know what possessed you - pun intended - to think it’s okay to use that word anywhere, ever, let alone in my living room while I’m sitting right next to you _Venom,_ ” she begins, concentrating everything the name conjures into her tone of voice, so it distills in her larynx and drips from her tongue with… well… right. “Oh wait, I do. Eddie? You’re in the habit of referring to women’s bodies to call people cowards?”

 **Have we said something wrong?** asks Venom, worried.

“It’s an _expression_ ,” wheedles Eddie.

“Bullshit,” says Anne. “You’re a professional writer, you’re telling me you can’t find a way to make your point without belittling women? Do better, Eddie. Anyone would think you didn’t like women’s bodies. I always thought you were rather fond of mine.”

Yeah, she’s pissed, but she makes it a challenge, lets the words hang hot and flirtatious as she can manage. She reaches behind her to lay her hand on Dan’s knee and he rests his own hand on top.

 **Anne, perhaps you could explain?** asks Venom, eyes wide, a little lost. Venom can be weirdly insightful, but their lack of social and moral context is a gaping void, like, light years across. Anne could bridge it by sending a metaphorical shuttle in the form of an essay on feminist theory. Or they could, you know. Bridge it by sending a different kind of metaphorical shuttle. Which is the current plan.

Anne had been wondering how she and Dan were going to get around to this, because she’s been pretty sure this is where they’ve been headed, and now she’s all worked up and it’s nudged her over into horny.

Anne smirks. “Oh I can explain. I can explain all day. But I’m not so sure you’d understand. Maybe I - we - should show you.” She turns to Dan, gesturing between them.

“Uh, show, um, Anne, show… Um, pardon?” stutters Eddie, and oh yes, thinks Anne, she’s missed this. Dan’s unflappable aura of calm is good for her, for them; he loves her, he esteems her and they’re an excellent team. And he’s tall. And hot. And a surgeon. Also he is incandescent in the sack. So it’s all good. But just occasionally she misses having someone she can reduce to incoherence by the sway of her hips, the flick and snap of a necktie, the crook of a finger. Because with Eddie, sometimes, that’s all it takes. Really, it’s too easy.

Anne’s a good lawyer, but practicing law is hard. Just occasionally Anne is in the mood for easy.

Anne stands up, brushing imaginary lint from her skirt and straightening her blouse. Eddie’s hands are dangling between his knees and he’s looking up at her with his lower lip hanging open and his eyes wide in confusion. It’s not an unusual look on Eddie, to be fair. Venom is hovering, twining back and forth between them like a spectator at a tennis match. The perpetual toothy grin on their face is taking on the faint resemblance to a smirk.

Anne steps into Eddie’s personal space and smooths the palms of her hands over her skirt from her waistband to her thighs. His head is about level with her navel, but his gaze is kinda lower.

“Eddie, I don’t blame Venom for their vocabulary, I blame you. But perhaps that lack of appreciation is lack of… exposure. You think Venom could handle a little exposure? Eddie?”

Eddie’s eyes flick over to Dan, pupils shot, equal parts confusion, desire and panic.

“Oh, we talked about it. Before dinner,” says Dan, from behind her. Anne looks over, and Dan’s watching them, cooler than a cryo-storage chamber full of cucumbers, friendly, frank and honestly pleased.

They had, in fact, talked about it quite a lot. It had begun with Anne trying to capture her experience with Venom into words: the thrumming of electricity in every nerve, latent power suddenly released in the snap of a tentacle, the towering sensation of unexpected height, the feeling that she could stretch forever, hot and satisfying; too much, too raw and yet so good. The cannibalism bit, not so much, of course. But the need, the satiation, the oral nature of the whole thing, that’s what she and Dan start to talk _around_. And then, Anne growing confident Dan’s not going to run screaming, that’s what they talk _about_. And then they talk about Eddie, and Venom, and Anne and now Dan and it turns out they’re talking about the same thing.

Dan seemed to be weirdly okay with it, enthusiastic even, and since ‘weirdly okay with it’ is probably going to be etched on Dan’s gravestone one day, or at the very least transcribed into Latin for his entirely theoretical future coat of arms, Anne believes him.

They talk some more and then they are suddenly actively planning, and now… Now seems like the perfect opportunity. Eddie loves Anne, and he’s fond of Dan and really, who else but each other could possibly understand everything they’ve been through together. They belong that way, Anne’s sure of it.

Eddie’s still staring at Dan like he’s a hallucination or a pod-person. Anne gets that. Anne’s honestly not sure where Dan comes from - if she dreamed him up in some overly optimistic fit of wishing, if there’s some factory somewhere out East which churns out broadminded, supernaturally kind, classically good looking talented men from some kind of mould, or if he’s actually an alien. Either way, Anne is grateful. Appreciating Dan is one of Anne’s favourite pastimes.

However. It doesn’t do to get distracted.

Anne flexes her fingers and draws her nails carefully over Eddie’s jaw, feels the rough crackle: of stubble under her lacquered French Tips, of galvanic power applied at a tipping point. Eddie’s eyelashes flutter.

 **Oh. Oh yes,** says Venom. **Can we?**

“I want to,” says Dan, who’s still loose and relaxed over on the other end of the couch.

“I very much want to,” says Anne, tracing the tip of one nail under Eddie’s chin.

Eddie looks like a man who’s lost the ability to reason. Or is perhaps just lost.

 **Eddie?** prompts Venom.

“Eddie?” echoes Anne, not yet worried, but feeling Eddie’s need for persuasion. “I was - I am - pissed about your choice of language. But really. We did talk about this. I saw an opportunity; I’d like us to take it. I love Dan. I like you. I… Admit to being intrigued by whatever it is you and Venom get up to behind closed doors. And I do know Venom loves to learn. What do you say, sweetheart?”

It’s his choice, in the end.

Eddie breathes, in, out, and looks up. Dan leans forward, moistens his lips. Eddie nods, once, twice, tries to speak and has to clear his throat.

“God, yes, yes, Annie, whatever you want, Dan, you too. What the fuck, I mean, jeez, anything.” He’s looking up at her, longing, apologetic and compliant and Anne takes his hand and leads him to the bedroom.

===

Dan is a regular champ. He’s got supplies - towels, condoms, tissues, lube, basically the kitchen sink of sex prep - out of the bedside cabinet and strategically to hand before Anne’s even pushed Eddie towards the bed and got him propped up with his back against the headboard. Dan is almost - unsurprisingly, maybe - clinically practical about such things, which under the circumstances Anne appreciates. This was her idea, but it’s also not exactly their regular Friday night fuck and a degree of pragmatism is definitely going to be required. The person who coined the phrase ‘there are no mistakes in sex’ had either been speaking entirely theoretically or hadn’t been trying hard enough.

Eddie still looks dazed, legs sprawled out in front of him.

Anne knees her way onto the bed and sits on her heels, feet tucked underneath her, facing Eddie.

“Let’s talk about how this is going to go,” says Anne, projecting confidence she doesn’t entirely feel. She feels nervous and fluttery and excited. Pretty damn excited.

“What do you want?” Eddie says, hoarse.

“I want to see you; the two of you, you and Venom, together. And I want you to see me - see us - see exactly what it is you’re so dismissive of with your foul mouth. Both of you.”

Eddie’s foul mouth is hanging open. Venom’s there too, eyes wide.

“I want that,” says Dan, who’s made his way onto the bed behind Anne, she felt the bed dip. “I want to see you watch and then I want to see you feel it, Anne, if that’s what you want? I plan to help out.”

“Oh yeah,” says Anne.

“And I’ve got to admit I’m curious, Venom, as to what you make of this whole thing,” Dan continues. “Really, it’s fascinating. But. You both have to want it.”

 **What do you want Eddie?** asks Venom.

“I already said, anything, anything,” pants Eddie. Anne thinks he looks like he’s been punched in the face and then handed a stack of porn.

“Why don’t we start with what I want, then,” says Anne, and it’s okay, she knows, since that approach has successful precedence with Eddie and Dan’s entirely comfortable with her taking the lead any day of the week. “I want you naked, Eddie Brock. So strip.”

It’s actually hilarious, how clumsy Eddie can be when he’s trying. Anne lets him struggle, settling more comfortably back on the bed, edging her knees apart and feeling Dan shuffle up behind her to press up against her back. They’re both amused.

“Venom, maybe he could use a little help?” suggests Dan, and Eddie’s suddenly surrounded by thick black loops, pushing and tugging and lifting until Eddie’s deposited back against the headboard, buck naked and flailing.

 **Eddie, relax** , says Venom. **Anne and Dan care about you.**

“They do, huh,” says Eddie, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“We do,” agrees Dan, while Anne nods. “We wouldn’t do this to hurt you.”

Eddie smiles, and Anne thinks she’s wearing altogether too many clothes.

She loosens her collar, reaches her arms up and Dan lifts her blouse over her head, tossing it neatly into the laundry basket on the far side of the room which spikes arousal in Anne from some kind of latent jock-fetish she wasn’t aware she had.

Not having thought this through, she hops off the bed, unfastens her own skirt and shimmies out of it onto the floor. She balls it up and bounces up on her toes to execute a near-perfect netball throw, which results in it hanging half on half off the laundry basket. Good enough. Dan pumps a fist and grins. Eddie’s just got his mouth hanging open again, so Anne shuffles out of her pantyhose and knickers, unhooks her bra and deposits them at her feet on the floor. No point embarrassing herself throwing those.

Entirely naked, Anne feels wonderful. Dan’s still grinning, affection and love and desire all over his face. He slides off the end of the bed to remove his own clothes and Anne watches Eddie watch Dan, bug-eyed and wanting. Anne, with a jerk, viscerally wants this, them, and it’s in her gift now, to get to it.

Still, first, lesson.

“Venom,” she begins, commanding, smugly aware she’s naked and talking and now the absolute centre of attention, “You probably don’t get this where you come from, But you see, historically, mankind - and it has been _man_ kind - has used the notion of womanhood and femininity as synonyms for worthless and weak. Hysterical, girly, pussy, girly-man, just lie there and take it…”

Her voice cracks.

Anne’s kind making herself a little sick here, and she thinks suddenly this is a stupid way to do this - this isn’t a turn on at all. She stops, and probably it’s time she turned this around but she’s got herself stuck. Oh crap, she thinks.

Dan, apparently sensing the turn in her mood, steps up and brushes his lips against the back of her neck, murmuring encouragement and endearments that she can’t quite make out, drawing her back onto the bed in front of him, stroking the flanks of her thighs and holding her close.

Venom, amazingly, is the one to find the right word in the moment.

**There is nothing weak about you. I have been inside you, and all I found was courage and strength. Eddie is a loser who needed me; you do not. I’m sorry if Our words are dishonouring. We love you, Anne.**

They’re all a little quiet at that. Anne, though, feels warmed through.

“You’re right”, she agrees, “I don’t need you.”

Kneeling up, she slides her own hand over the curve of her breast, her stomach, turning to reach her fingers down to brush the nub of her clit, lets herself gasp. Eddie moans. Venom hovers expectantly. Dan steadies her hips with his hands and draws her back to rest on his knees, and she lets her own knees fall apart, because they’re doing this thing, they really, really are.

Dan keeps one hand cupped around her right hip while his left hand slides under and around to tease the crease of her thigh and pet the soft hair there. _If he reaches further_ , thinks Anne, and twitches involuntarily, eyes closing.

Eddie’s attention is rapt, as is evident from his staring and also the erection he’s stroking to fullness - Anne’s not sure he knows he’s doing it - right in front of her. Dan’s fingers are still tickling her gently, letting her do the touching as she circles her own clit with a finger, wet and getting wetter by the second. Venom’s watching too.

Anne’s never been one for porn, but Eddie in front of her, Dan behind her, letting her get off on the presence both of them, not to mention their resident alien - it’s hot. _I mean, it’s so hot_ , she thinks, another gentle spasm bursting between her legs. She gasps again, still stroking herself, letting her head fall back against Dan’s shoulder, and Dan slides his hand along and under to a more central position; she can feel the brush of his wrist against her ass and the heel of his hand pressing up against her cunt. His fingers curl rhythmically, over and around her own, and she lets herself lose herself for a moment, forgetting where they are, just letting this be her, and Dan and the sensation of the two of them, his lips on her neck, right hand curled supportively against her thigh, his left hand, god his left hand, the pads of his fingers like music playing her really very favourite parts.

Eddie’s moaning, trying to hold back, she knows, and she opens her eyes to see Venom’s watching avidly, sinuous curves in motion above them.

 **Can I?** asks Venom, and Anne’s only confused for a moment until Venom reaches out and downwards with a soft, undulated limb of solid darkness and Anne gulps. She wanted this. She’d _planned_ this. She nods. And says, “yes, be careful, V, but yes.” Eddie whimpers and Dan squeezes her waist in comfort as the black tendril winds towards her, brushing her cheek, her shoulder, the curve of her ribs - Anne’s panting now - brushing her navel, slowly, down, flowing slowly over her belly, teasing through the hair at her - yes - pussy and settling gently, oh so careful, oh god, so strange, so good, to bubble up between her labia, push them apart and pulse warm and resonant against her cunt.

Venom doesn’t try to push it any further, which Anne’s kinda grateful for, and anyway this is fine, she’s good, she’s oh so good. Eddie and Dan are both panting extremely heavily, Dan’s breath is hot against her cheek.

There’s a small part of Anne’s brain that’s freaking out and that part is definitely damping the physical sensation, which is a good thing, because Anne could come in a hot second from this. In a heartbeat. Right fucking now, if Venom were to start moving in earnest. It’s a lot like cunnilingus, if tongues were also vibrators. She can feel Dan’s erection pressing up into the small of her back, and rocks back against him. “Shhh,” he says, “we’ve got time,” and Anne wonders what he’s planning but thinks _hell, who cares, it’ll be good_.

 **Oh, Eddie, Eddie, you should try this** , moans - moans? wow - Venom. They sound a little drunk.

“He’s tried this, Venom, a bunch of times, remember? says Anne, drily, and Dan snorts.

 **Eddie, so soft** , says Venom, sounding kinda broken, and Anne’s suddenly gasping, hot spasms clenching down on the mass between her legs and god, she wants something inside her right fucking now, but that’s not happening.

“Oh god, oh god, yes, now,” she chants, and Dan braces his hands on her thighs, pulling her back into him and giving her purchase as Anne rubs her clit and Venom’s body against her _hums_ and she moans and spasms through it, watched and held by her love and their dear friends, petted and cared for and worshipped.

===

“Oh, oh, oh that was good, wasn’t it?” asks Anne, eventually, forgetting briefly that she’s the only person in the room so far to have come. She’s fallen onto her hands and knees, and opens her eyes to find she’s propped over Eddie, face right over his erection, breasts brushing his thighs, and Eddie’s gripping the base of his cock like it’s about to fly off if he lets go for even a second. Maybe, thinks Anne, a bit giddy, it kinda is.

 **Now what?** asks Venom. **Eddie is very aroused.**

Dan chokes off a laugh, presumably in sympathy, since he’s leaning over her back, kissing her neck and cupping her breasts and she can feel his cock, which always does tug to the right, poking into one of her ass cheeks.

“I want, I want,” gasps Eddie.

 **You want her pussy, Eddie** , says Venom, never afraid to verbalise.

“You want that, Anne, go right ahead,” says Dan, which Anne feels is a mite generous since his dick is hard as diamond up against her ass there. It turns out, though, that Dan has a plan, since he continues, “And maybe V can give a guy a hand here while you’re, um, at it.”  


“Oh god,” says Eddie and Anne jerks in sympathy despite having had the orgasm of the year mere moments ago. God bless womanhood. This was a good idea. A very, very good idea.

Dan is just extraordinary, she thinks, and Anne was wrong. ‘Weirdly okay with it’ isn’t going to be on Dan’s tombstone or the motto on his letterhead. It’s going to be engraved beneath his depiction in stained glass in churches worldwide when he makes _saint_. Anne can’t help but twist around and kiss him.

“Oh god,” says Eddie, again.

“No,” says Anne, turning back, “just me. You’re going to make this good for me Eddie,” she declares, and Eddie shakes his head, muttering and moaning.

“I dunno, Annie, I, uh, I don’t know that I can hold on for much…”

Anne cuts him off by a firm pinch to the base of his cock.

“Oh you _can_ ,” she says, “you _better_. Dan, you sure you don’t want to come inside me tonight? It not like it’s an either/or situation here. We could try?”

“Not, um, not a good idea on the spur of the moment, I think,” croaks Dan, and Anne thinks, ‘eh, next time,’ but all she says is, “Well, V, you’d better take good care of him. Or else.”

 **Your wish is my command** , says Venom smoothly, and Anne hears Dan give a sharp gasp behind her. Anne lifts her weight on her hands and swings her shins forward to kneel over Eddie’s lap, then takes his head in both her hands, tilts it up and kisses him, deep and slow and familiar. She draws back, and Venom rubs their head against her temple then coalesces to swirl around the three of them. Anne feels the throb of powerful loops brushing her skin, still gentle and careful and not scary at all. Eddie squirms to get his legs under him, presumably the better to kneel and get some decent leverage, and Dan takes the opportunity to squeeze back up behind her. He straightens up tall, whispers, “Kiss him again,” coarse as silk in Anne’s ear and she does, slowly to start with, then winding it hotter and hotter as Eddie responds, desperately fucking his tongue into her mouth. She hears Dan groan and she mutters “Yes,” against Eddie’s mouth as Dan reaches down again to finger her, fucking her with two fingers, smooth and slick. Eddie’s hands are grasping her breasts, thumbing her nipples, taking a measure as if he - quite rightly, frankly - never expected to get the chance again.

Anne doesn’t know what Venom’s doing to Dan, but he’s twitching, fingers still inside her, the other hand lifting and positioning her in increments. That gives her an idea, so she pulls away from Eddie’s mouth and says, “V, love, you know Eddie always did like being restrained. Is there anything you can do about that?”

Venom’s head reforms in front of her in a black tangle and she’s treated to a truly monstrous grin, before a prehensile tongue licks her face - eww - and black coils slip and tighten around Eddie’s biceps and pin him to the headboard. He’s still kneeling and it looks sort of uncomfortable, bent back like that. Eddie thinks so too because he yells, “Hey!” but his protest is belied by the way his eyes roll back in his head and his eyelids flutter dementedly.

“Thanks, sweetie,” says Anne, “Dan, darling, can you assist?”

Anne means ‘give me something to lean on so I don’t make a total klutz of myself.’ What Dan _does_ , is slip his long fingers out from where they’re still tight and held deep inside Anne, strokes and teases the folds of her (she yelps), and reaches around her waist from behind to pump Eddie’s cock, which Eddie is completely helpless to do anything about since Venom still has him held fast against the headboard. Dan’s hand is shiny and smooth with Anne’s slick and Eddie _keens_. Venom sniggers.

 **Oh Dan, he likes that** , purrs Venom.

Anne breathes, “Oh dear lord, that’s hot.”

Dan hitches her forwards with his knees, says, “Venom, if you would?” and between them, to Anne’s shock, they line her up and hold her steady as she laughs, held fast by the man she loves and her ex-fiance’s extra-terrestrial life partner, fucking herself onto said ex-fiance’s waiting cock.

Eddie moans, or they both do - hell, maybe they all do - and Anne sinks down in happy recognition. Dan’s cock, which is pressed tight against her shoulder blades, since he’s still kneeling up and she’s pressing down, down, is longer than Eddie’s. Eddie’s is thicker, though, and she’d always liked it - liked this. Eddie’s straining against the coils binding him to the bed, doing his best to thrust with his hips, though Venom’s got him bent back at a slight angle and he can’t move his shoulders at all.

“Let me, baby,” Anne, croons, petting his face. She leans forwards until his pouting lips catch a nipple, letting him suckle as she groans and rocks, tight around him. He’s getting off on it all - the restraints, the breast he’s got against his mouth, tongue laving over and around her areolae, lips pursing over the nipple, the rhythm she’s found as she fucks and fucks. Her own arousal builds tighter and tighter as Dan bends down and licks at her neck as he moans, “Hot, hot, you’re both so fucking gorgeous, so hot,” and rubs off against her back.

“V,” she gasps, “you promised.”

Venom doesn’t reply, but Dan _burbles_ , and she doesn’t know what’s happening and she’s kinda busy, what with her tits in Eddie’s face and the incipient orgasm she feels on the way, high up inside her, so she’s satisfied with the fact that it’s very much a good noise and keeps at it. Eddie’s not going to last much longer, from his ragged gasps and red, sweaty face.

Dan’s burbles sharpen into words she can understand and he’s moaning, “Anne, Anne, he’s inside me, oh yes, oh Anne, I love this, I love you, oh Anne, oh god, fuck me,” over and over and over. That about does it for Anne, and she screams, clenching around Eddie, clawing at the headboard, Eddie’s shoulders, Venom’s bonds and anything she can reach. Eddie follows right along, loud and pained and the room’s ringing with the sounds of, “Oh, god, yes, more, oh,” from all three of them as Anne trembles with aftershocks, raw and sensitive and oh god, too much, but _so good_.

_So fucking good._

Eddie’s flopped against the bed, hissing in pain but clearly blissed out beyond reasoned belief, Venom releasing him to pet him sweetly, rub the chafed red bands on his skin and press what almost look like formless kisses and nuzzles against his host. Dan’s still moaning and jerking behind her, arms wrapped around her waist and nose pressed into the crook of her neck, scraping his teeth against the knob of bone at the top of her spine, chasing his orgasm through whatever Venom’s still doing to him.

Anne can feel Dan seize as he comes, grasping her waist convulsively and crying out. Anne nearly feels herself come all over again in sympathy, sore and twitching. What she doesn’t feel is the pulse of warmth and wet she’s expecting, hot and sticky and always kinda gross.

“What? Where?” she manages, and Dan - mind reader, apparently - says “Venom took care of it. That’s fascinating, how they can absorb anything into their body mass, I wonder if they can taste…” and he’s off, chatting away.

Anne’s far too fucked out to meditate on the intricacies of xenobiology, so she eases carefully off of Eddie, his soft cock slipping from inside her. Eddie’s too wrapped up - currently literally - in Venom to do much more than grunt as she does, eyes closed and half way to sleep. Dan is still talking, unbelievably. Orgasms always make him Captain Perky but Anne is in no position to countenance that right now. She settles down on the bed next to Eddie, head on the pillow, and tugs Dan’s mouth down to hers and shuts him up the old fashioned way.

As Anne and Dan kiss lazily, Eddie snoring next to them, Anne’s body buzzes with righteous satisfaction and hyper-stimulated nerve endings. She takes a moment of gratitude for her own - entirely womanly, not even a little weak - feminine physiology, particularly the part suffering the unfair slander that started all this, and wonders when she can get access to her diary and schedule. Because they really should all get together again sometime.

Preferably soon.

===  


**Author's Note:**

> Um. I dared myself to write some pwp and this happened.


End file.
